


A Most Intimate Kiss

by fosfomifira



Series: kinktober drabble challenge [12]
Category: Lord John Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Rimming, young lovers in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fosfomifira/pseuds/fosfomifira
Summary: Hector and John are young lovers trying new things.





	A Most Intimate Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be safe this drabble is marked as underage because, according to canon, John is sixteen years old when he meets Hector (who is twenty years old).

Months into their affair John had thought he and Hector had tasted all the delights men enjoy with each other, but he was wrong. What a discovery it was, the firm grip Hector had on John’s arse, spreading him wide open for the gentle, devastating touch of his tongue on John’s opening. 

There had hardly been any need for John to touch himself before he came. It had taken his breath away. He almost missed the moment Hector spilled between John’s spread thighs, the feel of Hector collapsing on him, the open mouth kisses he laid on John’s shuddering back.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [my tumblr](https://selfconsciousfangirl.tumblr.com) for the rimming [ prompt ](https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018) for my kinktober drabble challenge.


End file.
